1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to the field of devices and systems for learning or teaching primary languages. More particularly, the present invention is related to a unique programming and feedback system for learning and verbalizing science as a primary language.
2. State of the Art
The presently known methods of teaching science generally include classroom lectures and the like. All such traditional or conventional methods require at least about seven years of intense studying to be reasonably proficient in understanding the subject matter and even more time to be able to verbalize the language related to the science concepts. Clearly, a more efficient and time-saving system would be most desirable.
It is noted that methods of teaching secondary language such as Berlitz, ALM, Armed Forces and the like are known but none of these methods is directed toward teaching a primary language and certainly not teaching science as a primary language.